i'll Naissance
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Tachibana, Hiragi et Sumire vivent ensemble... Mais les sentiments des deux garçons dépassent ce qu'ils arrivent à gérer... Résumé pourri désolé... venez lire


**TITRE** : naissance

 **AUTEUR** : le mouffon

 **GENRE** : c'est une bonne question shonen ai/ yaoï et **LEMON**

 **BASE** : i'll génération basket

NAISSANCE

On vieillit tout le monde, le lycée c'est fini, tout le monde est à la fac. Tachibana et Sumire sortent ensemble, et Hiragi et lui appartiennent à la même équipe de basket, ils jouent au niveau national, du coup Hitonari se retrouve au même niveau que son frère, bonjour l'enfer.

Hiragi, Tachibana et Sumire vivent ensemble dans le même appartement. Hiragi a sa propre chambre, les deux autres partagent la même.

Hiragi est toujours célibataire, faut dire qu'en dehors du basket et des prises de tête avec sa famille ou Tachibana il n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour penser à la bagatelle. De plus son père lui a coupé les vivres et il doit bosser pour payer la fac, et sa part de l'appartement.

Il a trouvé un boulot tranquille, qui paye bien, il pose pour un magazine de mode. Du coup il est toujours entouré d'une ribambelle de minettes en chaleur… Quant à lui, il ne s'y intéresse pas du tout, au grand désespoir de ces demoiselles qui trouvent bien dommage qu'un garçon aussi mignon soit toujours célibataire a 20 ans.

A la fac aussi, il est toujours très entouré mais cela se voit un peu moins car, il est toujours fourré avec Tachibana et celui ci est réputé pour avoir très mauvais caractère. Du coup, les filles attendent de le voir seul pour le harceler.

Hiragi regagnait tranquillement son amphithéâtre pour son dernier cours quand une fille se jeta à son cou…

-Salut Hiragi…. Je peux me mettre à côté de toi pendant le cours ?

-Euh…Si tu veux…

Les autres filles se regardèrent, « elle ne manque pas de culot, elle est nouvelle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend…. »

Hiragi s'était installé dans les derniers rangs, et la jeune fille se colla à lui.

Soudain, une tête brune apparaît et vint se positionner nez à nez avec la nouvelle venue…

-Qui tu es ? …Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

La jeune fille regarda l'arrivant avec de grands yeux. »Qui s'est ce mec ? Et qu'est ce qu'il veut ? »

-Décolles toi de là ! Claqua une voix glaciale.

-Pourquoi ? …T'es qui ? ….Son père ?

Tachibana posa un regard à faire pâlir n'importe qui mais visiblement la jeune fille ne se laissa pas démonté..

-Il me plait ! …Et je resterais collé à lui si ça me chante !

-Casses toi de là ! Marmonna le brun d'une voix sifflante.

-Non…. Pourquoi tu ne lui demande ce dont il a envie ?

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Akane.

-Pas besoin…. Je connais déjà sa réponse….

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais…

Elle se tourna vers le blond à ses côtés qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

-Que préfères tu ? …Cet imbécile ou moi ?

Un très fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Il se tourna vers elle et ses yeux incroyablement clairs la dévisagèrent.

-Ce crétin me va très bien.

La jeune fille en resta bouche bée.

-Casses toi…. Chérie…Il est à moi….

A peine se fut elle levé que le brun prit place auprès du blond et le dévorait des yeux comme s'il était sa propriété.

Hiragi souriait toujours. Depuis qu'ils étaient à la fac, Tachibana et lui avait développé un drôle de relation, pas franchement saine il fallait bien se l'avouer. Mais elle leur convenait, les autres les regardaient bizarrement, le blond semblait obéir aveuglément à tout ce que l'autre lui demandait et ce sans poser la moindre question.

De plus, leurs gestes semblaient toujours ambiguës, Hiragi laissait souvent ses mains traînées sur Tachibana et n'hésitait pas à l'embrasser sur la joue en le tenant par le cou et l'autre avait la sale manie de le prendre par la taille sous la douche et de se coller à lui. Du coup, des bruits courraient comme quoi ils serraient ensemble, mais c'était impossible puisque le brun sortait avec une fille du nom de Sumire et qu'ils vivaient ensemble….

Alors ?

Les quiproquos que cela engendraient les faisaient rire, Sumire entendait souvent des réflexions concernants les deux garçons mais elle le savait depuis longtemps, si Akane sortait avec elle s'était surtout pour les apparences, parce que les deux garçons étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, elle n'était pas aveugle et dés qu'elles détournaient les yeux, les deux garçons se touchaient et si elle allait dormir chez Mika, elle se doutait bien que les deux garçons devaient sans nul doute partager le même lit.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils n'allaient jamais plus loin que quelques caresses, et que même lorsqu'ils partageaient le même lit il ne se passait rien. Akane lui était fidèle.

Elle en était sur car « il » le lui avait promis…

La brunette arrivait justement et se dirigea vers le blond aux yeux pâles et l'embrassa doucement, elle était la seule à qui il permettait d'être aussi familière avec lui.

-Tu as fini tes cours ?

sourit le blond.

-On rentre ensemble ?

-Si tu veux…

C'était rare qu'elle vienne le chercher alors qu'il y avait entraînement. Ca devait être important si elle voulait lui parler sans que Tachibana soit là.

-Mais tu as ton entraînement ? … C'est pas grave ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je trouverai une excuse…

Les regards se posèrent sur eux, Hiragi en compagnie d'une fille c'était surprenant, surtout que le brun ne laissait personne l'approcher… Hiragi c'était sa propriété. Et il n'hésitait pas à le crier haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre, et il valait mieux ne pas trop approcher le blond quand le brun était dans les parages.

Car il n'avait pas hésiter à casser la figure à un type qui collait un peu trop Hiragi à son goût et le blond n'avait rien fait, rien dit, il était partit avec Tachibana, qui l'avait prit par la taille et l'avait embrassé dans le cou.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent à un café pour discuter…

-J'ai quelques chose d'important à te dire….

-Je t'écoute….

-Je sais pas comment te le dire…

La jeune fille semblait bien mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas habituels chez elle. Elle sortit un petit étui en plastique blanc qu'elle posa sur la table en détournant les yeux.

Hiragi prit l'objet et comprit ce que c'était…

Un test de grossesse…

Elle avait fait un test de grossesse…

Et il était positif….

Hiragi pâlit, puis rougit il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adoptée.

-Tu es enceinte ?

La jeune fille s'empourpra violemment.

-Oui…

-D'Akane ?Souffla le blond.

-Oui….

-Il le sait ?

-Non…Tu es le premier à qui je le dis…

-Je vois.

-Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer…

-Comme ça c'est pas mal !

-Hein ?

-Je peux être absent ce soir et vous laisser seul pour en parler.

-J'ai peur de sa réaction…

-Tu n'en veux pas ?

-Si bien sur ! …Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avorter…Mais…

-Oui…

-Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui lui annonce.

-Moi ? …

-Oui je t'en pris…. Parle lui en…S'il te plait…

Hitonari la regarda, lui, annoncer à Tachibana qu'il allait être père. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple à faire.

Il retourna le problème dans tous les sens, Sumire l'avait laissé seul avec Akane pour que ce soit lui qui lui annonce la nouvelle.

Lorsque Tachibana rentra, il était dans la cuisine et préparait à manger.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu à l'entraînement ?

-J'avais quelque chose à faire.

-Depuis quand tu as des trucs plus important que de t'entraîner avec moi ?

-J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

-Ben après la douche. Dit le brun en attrapant le blond par la taille. Au fait où est Sumire.

-Elle passe la soirée chez Mika.

-Bien alors tu viens à la douche avec moi.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient nus tous les deus sous la douche et Tachibana se tenait serré contre le dos du blond.

-Qu'est ce que j'aime être collé à ta peau !

-Tais-toi. Murmura Hitonari.

Le brun fit glisser ses mains le long des hanches souples du blond et se mit à caresser doucement la peau blanche.

Remontant lentement le long de ses flans, Hiragi avait fermé les yeux. C'était un supplice que de subir cela. Akane l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa dans le cou, lui laissant la trace de ses lèvres.

-Arrête…Maintenant.

Akane s'écarta doucement.

Oui, il fallait cesser maintenant car ils l'avaient promis chacun de leur côté à la brunette qu'il n'irait jamais plus loin.. Pas plus loin que quelques caresses et pas de baisers…

Ne pas l'embrasser…

Plus le temps passait et plus il devenait dur de tenir cette foutue promesse.

Akane laissa ses lèvres quitter la gorge blanche et venir frôler le coin des lèvres d'Hitonari.

-Non…Il ne faut pas…

-Je sais…Marmonna le brun.

Mais ses lèvres n'arrêtait pas de venir frôler de leur souffle les lèvres du blindi qui s'entrouvrait à chaque fois. Ils en avaient tellement envie, tellement envie…

-je…Commença Hiragi

-Je sais…. Tu ne diras rien…

La bouche d'Akane s'empara de celle d'Hitonari qui laissa échappé un gémissement, il en avait tellement rêver de ce baiser.

Lorsque le brun le lâcha ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Hiragi quitta la salle de bain pour ne plus être tenté par le brun, celui ci n'avait pas chercher à le retenir.

Lorsque Akane le rejoignit au salon,, tout était prêt pour passer à table, ils s'assirent en silence.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu avais à me dire ?

-Elle est enceinte.

Akane ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Incapable de dire un mot.

-Tu vas être père…. Elle porte ton enfant…

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre les mots qu'Hitonari venait de prononcer.

Hiragi se leva et le laissa seul.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Akane entendit le bruit d'une clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure.

Hitonari s'était enfermer à clé.

Puis il entendit de la musique, le blond avait allumé sa chaîne…

Dans sa chambre Hiragi venait de s'effondrer sur son lit et se mit à pleurer doucement.

Il n'y aurait jamais un plus grand gouffre entre eux.

Il allait partir.

Il le fallait.

Plus tard il l'entendit rentré, elle était revenue, il les entendit discuter longtemps. Il se leva doucement et commença sa valise. Lorsqu'il n'y eu plus aucun bruit dans la maison, Hiragi ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et armé de son sac il quitta sans bruit l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sumire et Tachibana pour ne plus y revenir….

Trois années s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hiragi ne remette les pieds sur le sol japonais et pour cause, depuis son départ il s'était installé chez Saki aux états unis. Il avait intégré une grande équipe américaine. Là bas il était un joueur reconnu. Mais aujourd'hui il rentrait sur le sol japonais, cela lui faisait bizarre de rentré

Mais s'il rentrait c'était à cause d'un drame.

Dans l'avion, il n'avait eu de cesse de relire la lettre qu'il avait reçu du japon de Minefuji.

Sumire était dans un état critique et elle avait demandé à ce qu'il revienne car elle voulait lui parler.

« Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? »

-Te poses pas tant de question.. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas vu tu ne sauras pas.

Saki avança sa main et enlaça les doigts du blond.

Hitonari se laissa faire.

Le brun à ses côtés caressa l'intérieur de son poignet avec ses lèvres faisant sursauter le blond.

-Calme-toi.

Hiragi hocha la tête.

21H, il était tard, mais il tenait à la voir tout de suite. Il avait déjà eu tellement peur de ne pas arriver à temps.

Il poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre.

-Sumire ?

Cette voix ? C'était lui il était revenu.

-Hi…ra…gi ?

-Oui je suis venu dés que mon avion à atterrit

-Je …suis…con…ten…te…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu plutôt ?

-Je…ne...voulais...pas…que ..tu te …sentes…obligé…de…..revenir…

-Tu aurais du me le dire…

-Tu ne…. Voulais… pas …que l'on…. te …retrouve

-Comment tu as su où j'étais…

-Il y a longtemps…. que je sais !

-Longtemps ?…qui ?…

-Saki…

-Je vois …

-Il y a ….un an…je crois…Je t'ai vu…. Sur une …chaîne câblée…

-Ah… Est ce que ?

-Non…Je ne lui ai pas dit…. Tes clés sont là…

-Non…Je vais loger à l'hôtel, c'est préférable.

-C'est une fille.

-Hein ?

-Le bébé…. C'est une fille.

Hiragi sourit.

-Félicitation…

-Merci…

-Je vais te laisser te reposer …Je repasserai demain…

Sumire hocha la tête. Elle était fatiguée.

Le lendemain, Tachibana s'attendait à tout sauf à revoir ce crétin d'Hiragi. Il était partagé entre haine, colère, rancœur…et de plus à ses côtés se tenait ce prétentieux de Saki.

Derrière sa façade de marbre Hitonari n'en menait pas large.

Au côté de Tachibana, une magnifique petite fille de 2 ans, aux grands yeux sombres. En la voyant Hiragi craqua, elle lui ressemblait tellement. Tandis qu'Akane était auprès de Sumire, la petite resta dans le couloir avec les autres.

Hitonari s'approcha d'elle.

-Salut…Murmura le blond.

La fillette leva ses yeux vers lui. Et son visage triste s'éclaira d'un coup, elle se jeta à son cou en criant.

-Beau…beau…

-euh. Merci…

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Elle s'appelle Midori….Déclara Tachibana qui venait de sortir. Elle veut te voir.

-Merci…

Hiragi entra dans la chambre, il le regarda par la vitre.

Le blond s'était penché sur elle et l'enlaçait.

-Pourquoi tu es parti ?…Il a beaucoup souffert de ton absence tu sais.

-Je ne pouvais plus rester…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai rompu la promesse que je t'avais faite…

-Quelle promesse ?

-De ..ne….pas…l'embrasser….de ne pas sortir avec lui….Je n'ai pas pu….Je…L'aimais tellement.

-Et aujourd'hui ?

-Hein ?

-Est ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Plus que ma vie.

-J'en suis heureuse… Parce que maintenant c'est toi qui va devoir l'aimer…

-Hein ?

-Je vais mourir….Il t'aime, et il va avoir besoin de toi…même s'il te dit le contraire…

-Ne sois pas bête…Je ne suis pas revenu pour toujours…

-Tu ne vas pas rester ?

-Ma vie est ailleurs aujourd'hui.

-Tu mens mal.

Les yeux du blond tressaillir et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

-Ne pleure pas.

Il pleurait en silence.

-Je l'aime, …..je l'ai toujours aimé…. à en mourir….Je suis parti parce que je n'aurai pas supporter de vous voir vivre heureux sans moi….J'étais jaloux de toi, jaloux à vouloir mourir….

-Tu n'aurais pas du partir comme ça…..Il t'a cherché partout…Il était fou de douleur et de désespoir… Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça….J'ai même cru un moment qu'il allait se laisser mourir…

Blottit dans les bras de Sumire Hiragi écoutait le récit de la vie d'Akane et plus elle parlait et plus il souffrait… Son cœur se déchirait au fil de son récit…

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, ses yeux étaient vitreux, Saki connaissait bien ce regard, pour l'avoir vu dans ses yeux si souvent.

Hiragi quitta l'hôpital sans un regard vers les autres.

Tachibana venait de retourné auprès de sa femme, lorsque Saki entra comme une furie.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

Sumire le regarda en silence.

-Rien…

-Ne mens pas…Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit…Mais s'il fait une connerie …Tu seras responsable…S'exclama le brun avant de quitter la pièce.

-Il n'a qu'a assumer ce que son départ à engendrer ! Marmonna Tachibana.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il n'a pas souffert ?

-C'est lui qui est parti…

-Tu aurais voulu qu'il reste là a vous regarder vivre ? ... Lui n'avait pas le droit au bonheur ?….Il en a pas assez chié avec sa famille ? ….Fallait que vous lui preniez le peu qu'il avait encore ?

Sumire le regarda.

-Je ne comprends pas ? Murmura t elle.

-Tu vois pas qu'il essaye de te faire culpabiliser ? …Tu devrais avoir honte de toi…Sumire est mourante et tu l'accuses de je ne sais quoi ?

-Je n'accuse personne….Vous êtes franchement égoïste…Vous voulez tout de lui mais vous ne lui avez rien offert en échange….. Tu ne sais pas l'enfer qu'il a vécu seul à New York…Ni tout ce par quoi il est passé.

-Personne ne lui a demandé de partir.

-Toi t'es vraiment trop con !

Saki fit demi-tourr…

-Non attends…. S'il te plait…Explique moi…

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander toi-même….

Saki sorti de la chambre, et se mit à la recherche du blond, espérant le trouver avant que celui ci ne fasse une connerie et qu'il arrive trop tard cette fois…

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et la nuit tombait où diable était Hiragi ?

Il était plus de minuit lorsque Saki débarqua chez Kondo et Minefuji.

-Saki ? …Qu'est ce qui se passe ? …Mais tu es trempé…. Entre vite te sécher…

-Non…Je cherche Hitonari il serait pas passé ?

?

-Il n'est pas à son hôtel…Je suis passé aussi chez ses parents et ils ne l'ont pas vu non plus…Ils ne savaient même pas qu'il était revenu des Etats Unis….J'ai pensé qu'il serait peut être passé ici….

-Non, mais il ne doit pas être bien loin…

-J'en sais rien… Je suis passé partout où je pensais pouvoir le trouver…

-Tu as l'air bien inquiet. Se moqua Kondo….Mais c'est vrai que vous vivez ensemble…

Saki ne releva pas la remarque.

Oui c'est vrai ,ils vivaient ensemble, il faut dire que s'il n'avait pas récupéré le blond , celui ci se serait depuis longtemps foutu en l'air…

Hitonari…..Saki n'aimait pas parler de lui, ni de ce qui s'était produit ces dernières années, lui et le blond habitaient ensemble parce qu'il l'avait récupéré dans une ruelle sordide…

A côté de la boite de nuit dans laquelle il jouait parfois, il l'avait trouvé là… Il avait eu du mal à le reconnaître et encore plus de mal à lui donner une raison de vivre…

-Bon si jamais, il venait à passer où à téléphoner… Tu me fais signe…

-Pas de soucis. Répondit Kondo .Je le préviendrai que tu le cherches.

-Ca c'est inutile…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?…S'il sait que tu le cherches il prendra contact avec toi…Puisque vous vivez ensemble….

-Non… On partage le même appartement… Et rien d'autre…

Saki se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attends…L'interpella Tachibana. Tu es allé à la tour ?

-Quelle tour ?

-Celle qui est près du parc…

-Non…

-Tu devrais … Il y est peut être monté….

-Monté ?….Blêmit le chanteur.

-Ouais…Il nous a toujours dit qu'il venait là lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas….

-Oh…Merde….Lâcha Saki avant de prendre la porte.

Le brun dévala les escaliers et prit la direction du parc en courant… »J'espère que ce con ne va pas faire une connerie… »

Il monta les marches en courant, jusqu'en haut de la tour…

Assit par terre , transit par la pluie, le blond était là…

Saki s'assit prêt de lui et le regarda sous toutes les coutures.

-J'ai rien fait…Murmura le blond.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, je ne raffole des nuits passées aux urgences, parce qu'un idiot comme toi à voulu mettre fin à ses jours

Hiragi haussa les épaules.

-Viens on rentre tu as besoin d'un bon bain…

-Je peux loger chez toi cette nuit ?

-Bien sur espèce d'idiot…. J'avais pas l'intention de te laisser dormir à l'hôtel…

Saki entoura les frêles épaules du blond et ensemble ils prirent la direction de son appartement.

Une heure plus tard, les deux garçons étaient arrivés et Hitonari prenait son temps sous la douche…Saki lui avait interdit de fermer la porte à clé, c'était devenu une habitude chez le chanteur, quand il était seul dans une pièce il fallait que la porte de celle ci soit ouverte.

Le brun se glissa dans la salle de bain et déposa des vêtements secs pour le jeune basketteur..

-Au fait t'as téléphoné ?

-Oui…

-Tout va bien ?

-Ouais ça va….

-Tu vas rester ici ?….Au Japon je veux dire…

-Je sais pas encore…

-Et tu feras quoi ?

-Je sais pas encore…

Hiragi venait de sortir de dessous la douche et s'avança vers le lit où Saki était allongé et vint s'installer à côté de lui…

Saki tendit la main vers son visage et effleura la peau si clair. Il s'avança lentement et embrassa doucement le blond .

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps d'avoir une explication avec lui ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Ca ne changera rien…

-Mais tu l'aimes ?

-Et alors ?

-Tu es vraiment trop compliqué comme mec.

-Je vois pas ce que j'aurais à lui apporter aujourd'hui.

-Ca, tu ne crois pas que c'est à lui de le décide ?

-Je me vois pas lui dire ce que j'ai fait là bas…Comment veux tu que je puisse le regarder en face après ça ?

-Tu as déjà décidé à sa place…. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de discuter….Mais je maintiens que tu as tord….Quand à ce qui s'est passé… Il faudra que tu apprennes à vivre avec…

-Je sais…Murmura le blond en lui tournant le dos et en éteignant la lumière.

Saki se colla contre son dos et l'entoura de ses bras.

Hiragi se nicha étroitement contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Si seulement il pouvait tout oublié….

Heureusement pour lui il l'avait rencontré, ce soir là, sinon que se serait il passé s'il n'avait pas été là, chaque jour pour l'aider à vivre.

-Saki…

-Chut… Tu finiras par oublier….

-Saki je…

-Non…Ca je ne veux même pas l'entendre…

Hitonari enfoui son visage dans les bras du brun et se mit à pleurer sans bruit.

Il était plus de midi , lorsqu'un raffut monstre les réveilla, Kondo ,Minefuji et les autres débarquèrent dans l'appartement alors que les deux garçons étaient encore couchés…

Et la surprise fut de taille pour tout le monde…

Hiragi et Saki allongé dans le même lit, le brun la tête posée sur le dos du blond qui avait visiblement un mal fou à émerger, Saki, lui par contre, était parfaitement réveillé. Il sortit du lit, nu comme un ver à soie et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre un yukata, pour lui et un pour le blond toujours couché…

Et pour cause, il était aussi nu que lui… Celui qui détesta le plus la situation fut sûrement Tachibana dont les yeux brillaient de colère…. De colère ou de jalousie ?

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le téléphone pour sonner.. Le blond se redressa ce qui eu pour effet de faire glisser le drap et de le dénuder entièrement. Saki s'avança vivement et recouvrit le corps du blond.

-Allô ? ….Oui…. C'est moi…Non…. Quand ? …..Maintenant ? …. C'est une plaisanterie ? …Et tu pouvais me le dire auparavant ? ….. T'es vraiment trop conne…..

Hiragi raccrocha visiblement hors de lui( c'est possible ça ?).

Il envoya valser les draps et attrapa ses fringues et les enfilas rapidement. Il mit sa montre et un large bracelet en cuir à son autre poignet.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Saki.

-Toujours cette conne…. Je sais pourquoi je peux pas supporter les femmes….

-….

-Dieu merci je préfère les hommes et pas ce genre de chose sans cervelle !

Hiragi Prit sa veste et se planta devant Tachibana.

-T'as une voiture ?

-Hein ?

-T'as une voiture ?

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-T'as un siège de gosse dedans ?

-Ouais pourquoi ?

-Donnes moi tes clés !

-Hein ?

-Donnes tes clés ! Râla Hiragi en se mettant à fouiller dans les poches du Brun jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur celles-ci…. Je reviens. A plus…

-Hiragi….

-Quoi ?

-Ton portable on sait jamais….

-Merci à tout…. Lâcha le blond en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du chanteur.

Et de sortir en claquant la porte…

Saki soupira, il ne changerait jamais, et il détestait ça, car il savait comment ça finirait Hiragi ne lui avait jamais caché la profondeur de ses sentiments pour son partenaire de basket…. Akane Tachibana était, est et resterait le grand Amour de sa vie.

Si le blond était toujours en vie c'est parce qu'il aimait ce mec par-dessus tout.

2 h plus tard Hiragi était de retour, mais lorsqu'il rentra dans l'appartement de Saki, méchament squatté par les copains qui se tapaient des pizzas…Il n'était pas seul…

Derrière lui, caché dans son manteau, une petite blonde platine aux yeux clairs qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'an et demi…

-Tiens coucou, ma puce. Lui dit Saki.

La petite vint se coller dans ses pattes tandis qu'Hiragi rentrait avec une valise qu'il posa prêt de la porte.

-C'était ça le coup de fil ?

-Cette fille est cinglée…. Elle m'appelle pour me dire qu'elle a jeté une môme de un an dans l'avion pour le japon et que j'ai cas me démerder avec.

-Comme d'hab. !

-Ben je trouve pas ça génial…Tu m'excuseras…

-Ben quand on fait des conneries faut assumer…

-Oh ça va !

-Eh c'est quand même pas moi qui est…

-Ca va j'ai compris…..Râla Hiragi.

Il s'approcha de la petite blonde et lui ôta son manteau.

Mais elle, elle avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un, une petite brune qui l'observait, face à face les deux fillettes se regardaient comme subjugué et pour cause toutes les deux portaient la même robe et le même bijou autour du cou…L'ange de la mort….

Lorsque Hiragi était parti il avait emprunté à Tachibana son collier de l'ange de la mort, pour garder un souvenir de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout et visiblement il avait du en racheter un puisque sa fille le portait autour du cou.

-Tiens c'est marrant fit Minefuji.

Les deux fillettes étaient déjà parties jouer main dans la main et mettre un bordel monstrueux dans la chambre du couple…

-C'est qui ? Demanda Kondo.

-Ma…fille…

-Hein ?

-Je croyais que t'aimais pas les filles ?

-Il ne les aime pas …Mais ça ne l'a pas empêcher d'en profiter…

-Oh, ça va…

-Et c'est pas qui les ai collectionnées, j'en ai tellement vu les premiers mois que je suis incapable de les dénombrer

-C'est bon j'te dis.

-Une différente chaque nuit !

-Assez !Finit par s'emporter le blond.

-T'énerve pas…Enfin faut le comprendre le pauvre…

-Mais tu vas la fermer ?

-Te fâche pas… Tu sais que je t'adore… Dit Saki en souriant et en venant l'embrasser.

-C'est ça….

Hiragi croisa le regard de Tachibana et cela lui fit mal, il n'y avait plus d'amour, ni de tendresse pour lui dans ses yeux qu'il aimait tant, juste du dégoût et de la haine.

Il avait mal dans la poitrine son cœur lui faisait si mal, qu'il se demandait comment il arrivait encore à faire bonne figure et à ne pas s'effondrer en larmes en suppliant Tachibana de ne pas le haïr mais de l'aimer plus que tout autre être au monde…

HIRAGI

« _J'ai tant besoin de toi…Mais tu ne sauras jamais combien je t'aime…Ni combien je souffre d'être si loin de toi…C'est insupportable…Je vais en crever…. »_

TACHIBANA

 _« Je peux pas y croire… Ca me fait tellement mal de te voir avec ce mec….Comment tu peux laisser ce type t'embrasser…Après tout ce que l'on à vécu. Tu disais m'aimer….Où est ton amour aujourd'hui… »_

-Bon je m'en vais…Faut que je passe voir Sumire….Elle était pas bien ce matin…Les médecins sont inquiets.

-Tu vas la voir maintenant ?

-Ouais…

-Je…Je viens avec toi. Dit Hiragi….Saki tu peux garder les petites…

-Ouais comme d'habitude c'est moi qui sers de nounou….

-Allez fait pas la tête…Je te promets une soirée dont tu me diras des nouvelles…

-Ouais t'as intérêt….Ah ,au fait…Saki attira Hiragi contre lui. N'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dit….Parle lui…Avant de tout perdre…

Hiragi avait la gorge noué, mais il hocha la tête.

-Je vais essayer…

-Non…Tu n'essayes pas , tu n'as plus le temps….Fais le !

Le blond le regarda et soupira. Puis il sortit avec Tachibana.

C'était bizarre de se retrouver là, côte à côte comme avant .Mais aujourd'hui tant de chose avaient changé. Hiragi était mal à l'aise, mais il n'était pas le seul. Arrivé à l'hôpital on les informa que Sumire était en salle de radiothérapie et qu'elle en avait encore pour une heure. Ils décidèrent de s'installer à la cafétéria et d'attendre.

Face à face, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire…Lorsque Tachibana tendit la main pour attraper du sucre, sa main effleura celle du blond qui sursauta…. Ca promettait si le blond se mettait à trembler dés qu'ils se touchaient.

Hiragi n'arrivait pas à enlever sa main, celle d'Akane était toujours sur la sienne, qu'est ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant ? Leurs doigts s'entrouvrirent légèrement, et ils s'accrochèrent, leurs mains s'enlacèrent et se serrèrent à en faire blanchir leurs jointures.

Ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher de peur que l'autre ne s'éloigne à nouveau… Inconsciemment leurs mains se caressèrent doucement les faisant frissonner. Se touchant, et se frôlant, Tachibana avait détendu ses jambes qui avaient rencontré celle du blond sous la table et s'y emmêlèrent. Le souffle court Hiragi ne bougeait plus il n'osait même plus lever les yeux.

Il avait trop peur de briser cet instant, et pourtant il mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le respirer, enfin d'être dans ses bras et ne plus jamais en bouger. Alors il pourrait bien mourir, tout lui serait égal, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

-On devrait sortir…Je crois qu'on nous regarde de travers…Murmura Tachibana.

-Hein ?Hiragi leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui et en effet les gens les regardaient du coin de l'œil.

D'un commun accord ils sortirent dans le parc pour se promener.

Ils marchèrent un moment l'un à côté de l'autre, puis Hiragi fit le premier geste, il tendit la main vers celle d'Akane et la mit dans la sienne. Le brun sursauta mais ne la retira pas au grand soulagement du blond qui sentait son cœur sur le pont d'exploser.

Tachibana s'arrêta dans un coin discret caché par un coteau d'arbre, et lentement il attira le blond vers lui.

-C'est… C'est sérieux avec Saki ?…

-Hein ?….Non….Non…

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment ensemble ?

-Non…Souffla Hitonari…Il a été là alors que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un… Il m'a beaucoup aidé et je lui dois beaucoup….

-Tu as pourtant l'air de beaucoup l'aimer…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois….Je lui dois la vie….

-Ah….

Hiragi plongea ses yeux clairs dans les yeux sombres et profond comme un océan.

« Je vais m'y noyer »

-Ah quoi rêves tu ?

-Je vais me perdre …

-Hein ?

-Dans tes yeux….

Tachibana sourit..

-Je viendrais te chercher….

-Toi…Tu te perdrais dans un supermarché…

-Je te retrouverais toujours… Toi…Je ne peux pas te perdre… Je ne veux plus….

-Tachibana….

Akane avança vers le blond et ses lèvres vinrent frôler celle du blond…

-Tachibana…

-Chut…

-Je…

-Tais toi et embrasse-moi.

Les deux bras d'Hiragi se nouèrent autour du cou d'Akane et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, enfin il pouvait l'embrasser encore et encore, sans fin. Tachibana soupira de plaisir, il était revenu et il ne le laisserait plus partir.

-Ne me quitte plus jamais où je te tuerais…Lui dit Tachibana.

-Tu auras intérêt à tenir ta promesse…

-Je la tiendrais….Je ne te laisserais plus jamais t'éloigner de moi…

-Non…Ne me laisse plus jamais partir …Je préfèrerai mourir que de vivre à nouveau loin de toi…

Blottit dans les bras de Tachibana, Hiragi respirait à plein poumon l'odeur de sa peau, il avait tant espérer qu'un jour il pourrait à nouveau être dans ses bras qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pleurait…

Du haut de sa chambre, penchée à la fenêtre, une frêle silhouette les observait en souriant, c'était bien ainsi.

-Tu sais je regrette de mettre mise entre eux…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

-Oh si…J'avais bien remarqué qu'il était devenu important pour lui…Mais je n'aurais pas cru que ce soit à ce point là…

-Tu sais lui aussi à beaucoup souffert…

-Vraiment ?…. Tu sais il ne montre jamais ses sentiments…J'ai toujours pensé qu'Akane n'était qu'un tremplin pour lui…

-Tu te trompais…Pour Hiragi ,Tachibana était tout, et il l'est toujours, il ne peut pas vivre sans lui…. Tu sais il m'a toujours dit que de tous les deux le meilleur c'était Akane , et il le pense vraiment…

-Ils ont l'air heureux…Je ne pensais pas qu'un garçon pouvait être heureux avec un autre garçon….Je pensais qu'un homme ne peut être bien qu'avec une femme ….et que si je lui donnais un enfant, il aurait tout ce dont il avait besoin avec moi…

-Et ça n'a pas été le cas…

-Non… Tachibana m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais cet enfant…

-Et….

-Il m'a demandé si c'était par hasard où si je l'avais fait exprès…

-Et…

-Je l'ai fait exprès je savais que si j'étais enceinte il partirait…Je ne voulais plus le partager avec personne.

-Tu pensais qu'Hiragi te volait Akane ?

-Oui…J'ai eu l'impression qu'Hiragi était devenu plus important pour lui que moi…

-Et Hiragi l'a bien compris c'est pour ça qu'il est partit…Il aimait trop Akane pour faire son malheur…

-Oui, et moi je n'ai pas vu qu'Akane l'aimait à ce point…

-Hiragi n'a pas supporte d'être loin de lui ,il a voulu mettre fin à ses jours et il s'est tranché les veines.

-Quoi ?

-Pour lui sans Tachibana près de lui le basket n'existe pas… Sans Tachibana près de lui il n'a plus goût à la vie…Il a voulu mourir à toute force, il le voulait tellement qu'il se mettait délibérément en danger…

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Il a commencé à se droguer, à boire, il faisait des mélanges.. Il a ….Il a été violé…En allant chercher ses doses, il s'est fait choper par des mecs en manques et ils l'ont violés et passé à tabac. C'est ce jour là qu'il a voulu mettre fin à ses jours définitivement en se tranchant les veines…

Sumire pleurait doucement…Elle leur avait fait tant de mal sans s'en apercevoir.

-Tu ne dois pas pleurer, tous les deux t'aime c'est pour ça qu'ils ont mis tant de distance entre eux…. Ils voulaient respecter la promesse qu'ils t'avaient faite de ne jamais passé à l'acte… Même s'ils s'aimaient plus qu'ils ne pouvaient se l'avouer… Ils ne voulaient pas te blesser.

-J'aurais du partir…C'est moi qui aurais du partir…

-Tu l'aimais… Et ça, Hiragi ne te l'enlèvera jamais, car il sait ce que c'est puisqu'il aime le même garçon que toi…

-Il comprend beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses….Et il n'a jamais voulu te prendre Tachibana c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais dévoiler ses sentiments. Parce que deux garçons qui s'aiment c'est contre nature et inacceptable, alors que toi et Akane vous aviez le droit de vous aimer…

-Je m'en veux tellement…

-Surtout pas…

-Oh si…Je n'ai plus qu'un souhait que tout se termine le plus vite possible…

-Ne dis pas ça… Ils ont fait tout cela pour toi…

-Je suis fatiguée…

-Sumire….

-Je …

La jeune femme s'écroula sur le sol de sa chambre…

-Un médecin….Quelqu'un vite….Hurla Saki.

Saki déboula auprès du couple, comme une furie.

-Vite Sumire à fait un malaise…

-Quoi ?

Les trois garçons partirent à toute allure et se précipitèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Tachibana se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Sumire….Sumire ….Répond moi…

-Je …suis…tellement…..désolée….

-Chut….Il te faut garder tes forces…

-Non…Je …vous...ai…fait ….tant ….de…mal…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises….Docteur ?

-Je suis navré…il n'y a plus rien à faire…

-Non…C'est impossible…Sumire…

-Chut… C'est …Bien…Comme…ça…

-Sumire…

-Où est ….Hi…ra …gi…

-Je suis là.

-Saki m'a….. tout raconté….Je te….. demande pardon…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…. Si j'avais été à ta place j'aurais fait la même chose et peut être pire…

-Non toi tu n'aurais pas pu…Tu aurais fait ce que tu as fait….Tu vas rester n'est ce pas ?….Avec lui ?…. Promets moi, de l'aimer et de rester toujours prêt de lui…

-Je….

-Je t'en pris….Ne le laisse plus seul….. Tu l'aimes non…Murmura la brunette des larmes dans la voix.

-….

-Je sais…. tout ce que…. tu as enduré….Et si tu panses ses blessures….. il pansera les tiennes….

-Je…

-S'il te plait…

Hiragi hocha silencieusement la tête.

Doucement la petite brunette ferma les yeux et se laissa plonger dans le sommeil…. Un sommeil dont elle ne se réveillerai plus…

Tachibana s'effondra , Hiragi le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se jette sur Sumire pour essayer de la réveiller. Il était comme fou, il était en train de perdre pieds…

Pendant plusieurs jours Akane resta prostré de douleur, même la voix d'Hiragi ne l'atteignait pas, et cela désespérait le blond qui perdait confiance à son tour, en leur avenir…

Tout ce qu'il avait essaye jusqu'à présent avait échoué et la dépression dans laquelle ils s' étaient plongés depuis la mort de Sumire était en train de les tuer tous les deux.

Akane parce qu'il ne surmontait pas la mort de la jeune femme et Hiragi qui ne supportait plus de le voir se détruire…

Tous les jours, Hiragi lui préparait des petits plats et essayait de le sortir de son mutisme…Mais rien n'y faisait… Le blond ne tenait le coup qu'à cause des deux petites, Tachibana ne s'était même pas rendu à l'enterrement de Sumire c'était lui qui s'était occupé de tout…

Et aujourd'hui il se sentait à bout, il ne pouvait pas lutter tout seul…

Lentement le blond, sentit son cœur se briser…

-Je vais partir Akane… Je vais rentrer aux Etats Unis…. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi…. Tu ne veux plus de moi à tes côtés….Ton amour pour moi est mort… Akane ?…

Hiragi leva les yeux vers le brun toujours prostré sur le sol.

Hiragi lui souleva tout doucement le menton pour voir son visage.

Il se mit à pleurer…

-Akane…Je t'en supplie... réponds-moi….

Mais le visage de celui-ci ne bougea pas…

Le blond quitta la pièce le cœur brisé… Cette fois il avait vraiment tout essayé… Elle lui avait volé Akane pour toujours….. Le brun ne partagerait sa vie avec personne d'autre qu'elle… Il ne serait jamais heureux….

Il se laissa tombé à genoux, vaincu par son désespoir.

-J't'en pris rends-le moi…Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui….Rendez-le moi….Mon dieu…Rendez-le moi où tuez-moi, je vous en pris….Je vous en supplie….

L'ancien basketteur voyait sa vie filer entre ses mains, si Akane ne revenait plus il n'aurait plus qu'a mourir à son tour…

Non… Il ne pouvait pas mourir…Qui allait s'occuper de sa fille.

Il retourna dans la chambre comme un forcené… Il ne comprenait pas la manière douce, alors il allait passer aux choses sérieuses…

Hiragi l'attrapa par le col et l'entraîna sous la douche glacée…

-Réveille-toi…. Mais réveille-toi…. Espèce de débile…Crétin…. Tu vas ouvrir les yeux…est ce que tu penses au mal que tu fais à ceux qui t'entourent ? ….. Est-ce que tu penses à ta fille ? …. Et à Sumire c'est pour toi, pour nous…. Qu'elle a renoncé à se battre ? Bouges toi…Hurla le blond en larmes…

Le brun n'eut aucune réaction alors il le sortit de dessous la douche et le jeta sur le lit…

-Puisque tu ne comprends pas….Je vais être plus clair…

Hiragi s'approcha du corps du brun étendu sur le lit et entreprit de le déshabiller….Ouvrant la chemise, il parcourut de baiser la peau dorée par le soleil faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse musclé, les flans et les hanches fines…

Il dégrafa le pantalon et le lui ôta… Puis il ôta la chemise trempée, et son caleçon…

Le brun était dénudé devant le blond au regard de feu… Hiragi entreprit d'explorer le corps entièrement offert à ses caresses….Laissant ses lèvres s'emparer de celle immobile du brun, glissant doucement entre les cuisses de son partenaire, il embrassa l'intérieur de ces cuisses, et remonta doucement entre ses jambes, décuplant ses caresses, et ses baisers emplit de douceur et d'amour.

Le blond ôta à son tour ses vêtements et se retrouva nu contre le corps du brun, qui ne bronchait pas… Il ne pouvait cacher la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues, lui qui était d'un naturel timide, c'était très dur de diriger les opérations…

Et c'est rouge comme une pivoine qu'il fit descendre sa bouche entre les cuisses du brun et le prit dans sa bouche… Caressant du bout des lèvres le membre de son ami… De sa langue il lécha lentement le gland, et la petite fente…Cherchant à exciter son partenaire….

Lentement le blond se releva , ses joues ruisselantes de larmes… Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi ?…. Akane ne réagissait même pas à ses caresses, c'était horriblement humiliant, et Hiragi ne le supporta pas.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? ….Je ne sais plus…. Je n'en peux plus…Tu as gagné…

Hiragi se leva et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

C'était injuste, pourquoi, pourquoi…. Il s'était bouché les oreilles pour ne pas s'entendre hurler de désespoir et de dépit, son corps était secoué de spasmes violents et incontrôlables…

Lentement le blond fit glisser le bracelet de cuir de son poignet et ôta sa montre, il se glissa sous la douche et se saisit de la lame de rasoir…

Celle ci glissa sur ses poignets déjà marqués par une précédente expérience, son sang se mit à couler doucement sur le carrelage blanc de la douche….

Toc, toc, toc

-Y'a quelqu'un ?

-Personne ne répond ?

-Non, reste ici avec les petites on ne sait jamais.

Minefuji hocha la tête. Elle était venue avec Kondo et Saki voir comment Hitonari s'en sortait avec Tachibana. Les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme ils l'auraient souhaité, et Hiragi faisait de son mieux pour faire bonne figure, mais a ce rythme combien de temps tiendrait il ?

-Oh, mon dieu Minefuji appelle une ambulance….

-Quoi ?…

-Non ne viens pas….

-Qu'est ce qu il y a ?

-C'est Hiragi….

-Quoi ?…..Quoi Hiragi ?

-Il…

-Emmenez les petites ailleurs….Bougez vous…Hurla Saki.

Kondo attrapa les deux fillettes et entraîna Minefuji a l'extérieur….

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?….. Enfin explique-moi…. Se mit à hurler Minefuji.

-Calme toi tu vas affoler les petites.

De son côté, Saki avait sorti Hiragi de la douche couverte de sang et avait tant bien que mal panser les poignets ouverts… IL souleva le corps inerte du blond et le posa sur le lit au côté de Tachibana et d'un coup de coude l'envoya bouler par terre.

-T'as pas besoin de soin …Toi…T'es juste un connard !

-Ca va pas non ! Beugla une voix.

Cette voix pas possible…..

-Tachibana ?

-Ouais…Espèce de débile…Pourquoi tu m'as jeté par terre….Brailla le brun en se redressant nu comme un ver…

-Non.. Non….Pas ça….Pas ça….Hurla le brun en se jetant sur Hiragi.

-Répond moi connard…. Ouvres tes yeux…..Ouvres tes yeux….Je suis là…. Réponds…Je ferais n'importe quoi…. Tous ce que tu voudras….Mais je t'en pris ne meurt pas….Ne me laisse pas….

-Calmes toi il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital…

-A l'hôpital….Oui à l'hôpital….

-Tachibana….Tachibana…Reste là….Ne repart pas….

-Hein….Non…Cette fois ….Je vais tenir…

Le visage de Tachibana avait retrouvé sa dureté d'avant et il était près à se battre cette fois. Ils transportèrent rapidement Hiragi jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Le blond était aussi pâle que les drap, heureusement ils étaient arrivés à temps, Tachibana refusait de le lâcher, cette fois c'était à lui d'être là et de l'aider, il n'avait pas le droit de s'éloigner, comme il l'avait fait alors qu'il lui avait promit d'être là.

Lorsque le blond ouvrit enfin les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit se fut un regard brillant et malicieux digne d'un chat…Et les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur les joues blafardes….

-Pleure pas face de poulpe….Déjà que tu as une sale gueule…

Hiragi se jeta dans ses bras.

-Putain sale connard ne me refait plus jamais ça….Tu entends….

Tachibana serrait le blond a l'étouffer.

-Je te lâcherais plus….

-Quand…. Comment….. Bafouilla le blond.

-C'est sans importance, ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit revenu et que tu sois en vie….

Tachibana caressait la tête du blond et glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de son corps.

-Au fait j'étais tout nu quand j'ai repris connaissance tu peux m'expliquer ?

Hiragi s'empourpra violemment.

-Non t'as pas fait ça ?

-Fallait trouver une solution….Fini par râler le blond.

-C'est bizarre j'me souviens de rien…

Hiragi blêmit.

-Et pour cause, tu n'as absolument pas réagit …Murmura le blond. Profondément blessé.

-Pas réagit ?…Bizarre depuis le temps que j'en crève d'envie…Dit le brun. ….D'ailleurs quand est ce qu'ils te mettent dehors que je teste ça ?

Hiragi rougit violemment et les autres sortirent discrètement tandis que le brun s'emparait des lèvres du blond.

Hiragi entraîna le brun sur le lit et celui ci s'allongea sur le corps si souvent désiré..

-J'ai tellement envie de toi que si je te prends pas maintenant …Je vais devoir me soulager tout seul…

Hiragi piqua un fard.

-Je pense que ça veut dire oui…

-T'es fou on est dans un hôpital.

-C'est vrai….Eh, les copains vous gardez la porte ?…..Merci…

Tachibana referma la porte et s'avança vers Hiragi en ôtant son tee shirt. Il vint s'allonger contre le blond et se glissa entre ses cuisses, Tachibana prit la main du blond et la mis entre ses cuisses…

-Tu es sur que j'ai pas réagit…Murmura Akane.

Appuyant la main du blond sur son membre déjà durci et n'attendant plus que ses caresses.

Hiragi ne répondit pas, ses bras se nouèrent autour d'Akane pour l'attirer contre lui peau contre peau. Sa bouche s'empara de celle du brun et sa langue se glissa entre ses lèvres capturant celle ci

Gémissant de plaisir, Tachibana dégrafa son pantalon et ôta son caleçon avant de dénuder le blond …Enfin, Il était nu entre ses cuisses si blanches, il en avait rêvé d'être à cette place et de prendre le blond, entrer en lui et ne plus faire qu'un.

Hiragi se laissait faire, le brun remonta ses cuisses et le prépara à le recevoir…

Tachibana s'avança et attrapa un préservatif lubrifié(très important) Et lentement il l' investit qui se cambra sous ses coups de rein…. Il attrapa le membre d'Hitonari et tout en le pilonnant caressa celui ci au rythme de ses hanches…

Et il l'emmena jusqu'à l'extase….

Etouffant ses cris de plaisirs contre la peau sucrée Tachibana plaqua sa main sur les lèvres du blond pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres justes derrière la porte…

Il sentit le corps du blond se cambrer violemment lorsqu'il se libéra en lui et que le blond se relâcha entre ses doigts…

Haletant, le blond reposait silencieusement et lui, il ne se lassait pas de le regarder…

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi….Souffla le blond.

-Ravi de voir que je te fais autant d'effet…

Hiragi le regardait les yeux brillants mais interrogatifs…

-Mais je te rassure tu me fais tout autant d'effets…

-Merci …Répondit le blond la gorge nouée.

-Ne me remercie pas, J'ai rêvé de ta peau , de ton corps, et de ta bouche tellement de fois … Lorsque je t'ai vu à l'hôpital j'ai eu une furieuse envie de te violer pour assouvir le feu qui me consumait depuis toutes ses années…

-Ici ?

-Je t'aurais même violer dans les toilettes…J'en crevais d'envie et tu n'as pas fini d'assouvir mes envies…

-Toi non plus…

Tachibana en profita pour reprendre ses lèvres et le blond noua ses jambes autour de ses reins.

-Tu veux recommencer ?

-Maintenant ?

-Oui…

-Oui…

-Eh vous avez fini ?….Demanda Harumoto en entrant.

Les deux corps étroitement enlacés, gémissaient doucement.

-Non Hurlèrent les garçons d'une même voix.

-Vous pourriez attendre qu'on soit partit…

-Dehors.S'exclamèrent ils d'une seule voix.

Minefuji passa sa tête par la porte.

-Eh, Tachibana, Hiragi est en convalescence alors ne l'épuise pas…

-Je l'épuise pas je recharge ses batteries… Dit le brun en plongeant sous les draps , et en prenant le membre du blond dans sa bouche lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Minefuji referma la porte.

-Je crois qu'on peut partir…..


End file.
